The Impossible Can Happen
by blueflower14
Summary: (KagInu) One betrayed by her own kind the other cursed with a secret. I'm not very good with summarys so please forgive me if it's not interesting.
1. The Angel Within

**a/n>This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what ya think.**  
**And thank you all who took the time to read this note.**

* * *

**_Chapter One: The Angel Within_**

_She wonders the corridors of her mind, hopeing to find something that was never there.  
Her name, no one knows, but what she calls herself is The Angel of Darkness.  
People rarely see her, all that catch is a glimpse of her shadow.  
Her mother a lovely actress never wanted her, and her father a drug addict neither did he.  
She lived her life on the street hopeing that one day she'd be found and loved.  
One night she found herself in a horrible place.  
People took her and did experiments on her.  
They injected toxins into her bloodstream causing a heart failure.  
When they thought she passed on the most unexpected thing happened.  
Her eyes they opened but not to reveal lonely brown ones she once had, but to reveal eyes red as blood fresh from the wound and black as darkness itself.  
Eyes that could strike terror into any who came across tham.  
She sat up as if being called by a blood cradleing scream.  
She looked around at her suroundings and hissed showing fangs as long as a babys finger, and her blanket fell to reveal black feathery wings that looked as if you touched them a feather would surely fall.  
She lifted her hands to reveal long claws as sharp as a arrowhead on an indian spear.  
Her creaters hid under what they could find leaving the being to its self.  
She still had her own memory but what she didn't know was that she had powers, powers unimaginable by man or beast alike.  
When she stood she did not touch the ground but instead was flying in mid-air.  
She felt a surge of power run through her veins, her eyes flutered shut as if focusing her energy on something.  
In the blink of an eye the being was gone.  
Outside of the cage she was imprisoned in she was so confused.  
She had no idea who to turn too or where to go.  
Now, she would truely be considered The Angel of Darkness.  
She stayed hiden by day and moved by night.  
She'd fly high into the sky to blend into the darkness.  
She'd feast on spiders and insects as not to harm a human or animal.  
One night she came upon a human, a boy her age it seemed.  
He looked atractive to her eyes but she never felt this feeling before, so she didn't know how to handle it so she fled.  
The boy of her affections looked just as she fled to catch a glimpse of red and black eyes and black wings. what she didn't know was that he had a secret of his own._

_

* * *

_

**a/n>Well please review and tell me what ya think.**  
**I know it's short bat at least it's a cliffy. (lol)**


	2. His Cursed Secret Revealed

**His curse lives with him for eternity.  
He lives his life in wonder each and every day thinking, will I die or survive to live another day.  
His curse only his pack knows, but to some his secret was revealed he fled in terror hoping to not be found.  
He has no friends he's all alone in this flawed world of ours.  
One night he was resting when he felt a presence upon him he tried to keep still untll he heard the being flee.  
He looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of red and black eyes and black wings.  
Since that night he wonder what that creature was or where it came from.  
He hoped he could meet this being again to get a better look or to see if it had a mind of its own.  
On the night of his change or his curse she showed herself.  
She came upon him in an open field screaming in pain.  
His eyes changed from amber to blueish-black and his hands to claw.  
As she witnessed this change she began to relise '_this boy was no ordinary boy but a werewolf,'_ at her thought he howled.  
She looked straight at him and him her then the chase was on.  
He moved at the speed of light but she moved faster.  
In the blink of an eye she was up in the air and out of sight.  
He howled to the sky as if calling to her.  
The sun began to rise as he took his human form after a long night of destruction.  
Even in his werewolf form he could see everything he had done and known she had come and found out his secret.  
He wondered would she come back now that she new his secret?

* * *

**

I hoped you liked it. Please review. I know it short but it's the best I can do.


	3. His Question Answered

**After that fateful night that she saw the true him, she didn't know what to think.  
Should I go back and see if he is ok or should I stay here and mind my own business?  
She finally made up her mind to go back and see him on the night of the new moon.  
She would never want to be in his presence on the night of the full moon again.  
(a/n. if I confuse you I'm sorrry but I'm going to swich point of views all the time)  
After the night she found out his secret and his curse she hadn't returned.  
He was starting to think she would never come back, tomorrow was the night of the new moon, the night in which he receved his curse.  
(FLASH BACK)  
He was just a young boy then his mother always by his side.  
Then that night his whole village was slatered blood everywhere, including his mother the evil ones found him and spared him but left him with a curse.  
The cursed words_'ENA UES NAWME EKNA EP, NEFRO EK NEMON NEFRIGHT'.  
_Translation: _(WALK BY DAY WITH OUT A CARE, BUT WALK BY NIGHT ON A FULL MOONS SCARE)_ thus he was cursed, to become a werewoff on the night of the full moon.  
(END FLASH BACK)  
The night of the new moon is here she flew to the spot she last saw him but he was not there.  
Then she flew to the nearest village which was deserted no trace of life, but a trace of life that was once there.  
She touched one of the huts and had a vision.  
A boy about the age of eight on the night of a slater.  
Hidden away but not good enough.  
Some strange creatures found him, but did not kill him, they started tochant in a unkown language.  
Then it the vision stoped _'poor soul'_ she thought.  
Just then she felt the presence of another, what did it want and why was it there?

* * *

**

Sorryto leave ya hanging but it is kinda hard to tink up stuff on short notice. Please review.


End file.
